Million little lights - don't let her go
by thesewomenrulemyworld
Summary: Happier continuation of my fanfic Million little lights
1. Chapter 1

A cry woke Jane up.

"Uhmmm," she slowly rose from the bed, trying not to wake up Maura, who was lying next to her. Jane walked to the baby crib and took crying Dylan to her arms.

"Ssssssh sweetheart, what's up?" she whispered and held Dylan closer to her chest. She walked around with her, rocking her baby in her embrace, silently watching Maura.

Jane was overtaken with memories. She remembered the beginning of her last trimester. That was when Maura suggested for Jane to move in with her - just because she could help Jane better. So Jane did. She spent most of her time either in BPD or at Maura's anyway. And when Jane started having rough nights because of her pregnancy, Maura suggested for her to sleep with her in her king sized bed. So Jane did. And stayed there even after the baby was born. And even after nine months. Just because it felt right and Maura wanted her there.

Jane smiled at the memory of her going to labor. She woke up in the middle of the night, panicking, but Maura got the situation and everything was fine. She also held Jane's hand through the labor (and got a bone broken from the strong grip, but Jane will never find out about that) and stood by her when Jane held her beautiful baby for the first time. Maura was there when Dylan cried every two hours in the night. Maura helped to change the diapers, feed the baby and run the household. Maura and Dylan were the only people who got through all Jane's steel walls.

Jane put sleeping Dylan to the crib and crawled to the bed again.

Maura woke up and quick glance at the alarm told her it was 8:17. She noticed that there's a Jane's arm wrapped around her. It didn't surprise her, it happened to them all the time since their first "sleepover". That made Maura smile. "Are we having a sleepover or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?". She didn't tell Jane then and she didn't tell her at any of their following sleepovers. She was so afraid she would lose her best friend that she just kept her mouth shut. Even though she knew this was love and not just a crush. If they gave it a chance, they could be everything either of them ever wanted. But there was the fear…

Maura carefully watched Jane's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful that Maura couldn't tear her eyes off her. Suddenly Jane stirred and cracked one eye open.

"Morning." she said in deep sleepy voice and buried her face to a pillow.

"Good morning Jane," Maura whispered with a chuckle. "Have you slept well? I didn't hear Dylan crying this night?"

"Well she did and she did so twice."  
"Oh I'm sorry!"  
"Why, you weren't crying…" Jane lifted her head from the pillow and grinned at Maura.

"I could have taken care of it-"  
"Maur', it's okay, really."

Maura smiled at Jane with relief in her eyes.

"Isn't today your free day off work?" Jane asked.

"It is."  
"I thought that I could go to work on Friday instead of tod-"  
"You don't have to be there every week Jane, you know that and Sergeant Korsak have told you so eleven times already."

"It's only one or two days a week Maura, come on!"

Raised voice woke Dylan up from sleep and she started crying. Maura immediately got up from the bed, went for Dylan and put her between herself and Jane on the bed. Then she rolled onto her side and played with her, not aware of Jane's loving gaze on her.

"I thought about going to a park today?" Jane suggested, her voice a little less husky from the sleep.

"I think that's a good idea." Maura finally lifted her gaze and met Jane's eyes with so much love in them that she thought she must be still asleep dreaming.

"Wanna handle the kid or breakfast?" Jane smirked while getting out of the bed.

Maura could only giggle when she saw Jane with Dylan in her arms, spinning around and making the little girl give a toothless laugh. Jane sat on the bench next to Maura with a loud exhale. Maura tickled Dylan lightly and got one of the cutest laughing noises out of her.

"She is just so beautiful, Jane. I can't get enough of her."  
"Yeah, me neither." Jane grinned and placed a kiss on top of Dylan's head. "She's a treasure."

"Awww, Jane," Maura said and tilted her head to the side.

"What? You gave me the same face when I told you about the BCU – what does this mean?"

"It's just… You are so soft behind all those walls…" Maura said shyly.

"Well, thank you Dr. Isles for such a deep insight into my badass soul." Jane teased to which Maura could only laugh in response.

"You're impossible."

Jane stood up with Dylan and made a bow, just to make Maura laugh again.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of shooting and people yelling.

Jane stiffened and turned her eyes to the source. Another shooting. She quickly handed Dylan to Maura.

"Jane? What-" Maura stuttered, but took Dylan.

Jane reached for her gun at her waist.

"Jane, no, please!"  
"Maura, I have to keep Dylan and you safe. I can't allow either of you getting hurt."  
"I can't lose you either Jane, please!" Maura pleaded, her voice desperate.

"I have to Maur…"  
"Please be careful," Maura whispered in broken voice, put her hand on Jane's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Their first kiss on the lips – they have kissed before, but on forehead or cheeks, not romantic kisses like this one was.

Jane was surprised and fear flashed through her eyes as she pulled away and ran off with gun in her hand.

Maura pulled Dylan closer and tried to cover her ears. "It will be okay sweetheart," she whispered over and over again as she rocked her. She heard people yelling and Jane shouting, but couldn't decipher what. Another shootings. And voice of… Sgt Korsak? Another two shootings. And then loud painful scream of… of Jane.

"NO!" Maura yelled and ran towards the direction Jane ran before.

Once she turned behind the corner, she saw the scene. Four bodies on the ground, two men, one old woman and one dark haired detective.

Maura saw Sgt. Korsak few steps from Jane – she ran towards him and put Dylan into his arms. He accepted without asking.

Maura fell on her knees next to Jane's lifeless body and caught her hand. With the other hand she turned Jane's face towards herself.

"Jane! Jane, please!"

She put her hand on the bleeding wound in Jane's chest.

"Please stay with me! Jane, please! I can't lose you again, I just can't… Please… I love you…" Maura whispered and broke into crying.

She didn't hear all the chatter around. She wouldn't even notice the arrival of 911, if one medic didn't pull her up. She didn't remember how she managed it, but she drove with Jane in the ambulance, not letting go of her hand. They separated her from Jane only after they arrived to the hospital.

* * *

So there she sat, on a bench in the hospital, head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably, waiting for what felt like days.

"Maura!" the voice of Angela had been filled with fear, surprise and relief, all at once.

Maura looked up but she didn't see much through the tears and swollen eyes.

Angela tried to hug her.

"No, please." Maura pulled away. "I don't like to be hugged when I'm very upset."

"I know, I remember that." Angela whispered sadly.

So they sat next to each other, Maura shaking with in-held cries.

* * *

"Ladies, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave."

Angela nodded and rose from the bench.

"I-I'm Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Please, let me stay." Maura pleaded the nurse.

"Okay, you can stay," the nurse allowed after a while of consideration, "but the lady-"

Angela nodded, said goodnight to Maura and left.

Maura exhaled and looked at the nurse. "Thank you…. How… How is the situation?"

"Not good, honestly. The operation will be over soon though and we will let you into her room. I will come for you then."  
"Thank you," Maura whispered and crumbled on the bench.

* * *

"The doctors did everything they could, they had to stabilize her in preparation of another operation in the morning." the nurse informed Maura as she was accompanying her to Jane's room.

"Thank you," Maura nodded goodbye when the nurse finished, and entered Jane's room.

The sight in front of her brought tears to her eyes again. Jane lying there, looking fragile and unnaturally pale.

Maura sat on the chair next to Jane's bed and took Jane's hand between her own. She was cold, but the machine beeped characteristically, which meant that Jane was alive. Maybe not awake yet, but alive.

"Jane please, don't leave me. I can't watch you leave again. It's all coming back to me now, like the first time… I remember how I felt when I held your bleeding wound all those years before… I felt so helpless, it was so much worse than all those lonely years before that… You were dying in my arms and I wished we could just… trade places... I knew I wouldn't stand up again, not without you. But you were so brave and fought… and won. Please, fight hard now, as hard as possible. Please, Jane… Do it for Dylan… Remember that cute laugh of hers… She needs you, maybe more than I do… Jane, please… I'm cursing myself for not telling you how much I love you. You deserve the world, Jane… Please hold on, don't give up… I wish I could have protected you… Or stopped you… We could have run away and everything would be fine… What if-…. what if I lose you?" Maura stopped, because she was choking on her cries.

"J-jane… You know I don't believe in God, but for the second time in my life, I pray. Oh how hard I pray. I pray for everything to be okay again… Please, baby, fight for Dylan and me, do it for us… We have to teach Dylan everything… Remember yesterday? How we tried to teach her to say 'Ma'? We will succeed one day, I promise! And we will teach her how to walk, so she can run to our bed on lazy Sundays, waking us up. And you will take her to Red Sox matches and I will try to braid her unruly hair – it will look like yours, I can already tell. And I can already see you teaching her how to drive on Bass – eventhough I forbid you that." Maura chuckled lightly and squeezed Jane's hand.

"And I will tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. Maybe you will give me a chance and we will be a true family… Sometimes I think you feel the same, Jane. Like today morning, I saw deep affection in your eyes, when you looked at me. Or when I wake up wrapped in your arms, or when we hang out together, or when you call me nicknames or when you tease me or how you always try to make me laugh. Or all those subtle touches. With every one, I hoped you feel the same, but didn't dare to say anything. And now I regret every little chance I had and didn't take..."

By this point, Maura was exhausted by all the tears and heavy feelings. She put her head on the bed next to Jane and let the beeping machine put her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't wake up when the doctors took Jane to the operating room in the morning. She woke up repositioned on the chair with blanket over her. She glanced around the room confused, but then the reality hit her hard. She shook off the blanket and got out of the room to find a nurse.

"Hello, I'm Maura Isles, I'm here with Jane Rizzoli, can I ask where she is or how is she doing?"

"Of course, let me find her nurse."

Not even three minutes passed when the yesterday nurse appeared.

"Goodmorning Dr. Isles. Jane's being operated again, you will have to wait here, okay? Maybe get some coffee and something to eat from the vending machine in the first floor corridor?" Nurse offered with slight smile.

Maura tried to smile and went for the coffee. She drank it quickly, but couldn't even think about eating. She was feeling terrible. Afraid and nervous.

She sat on a bench in the corridor and fell into trance. Her mind blank.

* * *

"Maura Isles?"

Calling of her name broke Maura from the trance. Her eyes searched the nurse's. Maura desperately tried to read in them.

„Jane is stabilized, the operation went well, but she's still in coma. We expect her to wake up in half an hour or so. You can go to her though."  
Maura felt wave of relief rushing through her. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." The nurse smiled and left.

Maura nearly ran to Jane's room. She took the same place as the day before and held Jane's hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Jane. You really are a fighter. And a hero. " Maura whispered and kissed Jane's hand.

She sat there in silence, which was only broken by the steady beeps of the machine, until she felt Jane's hand move in hers. Maura rubbed the back of Jane's hand with her thumb, waiting patiently.

"M-Maura?" Jane's lips muttered silently in raspy voice.

"Yes, I'm here, Jane." Maura leaned closer and with her other hand caressed Jane's hair. "Everything's okay, you are safe, Dylan is safe and I'm safe as well. You protected us all."

Jane smiled and slightly opened her eyes.

"Thank God… Will you stay with me if I sleep for a while?"

"Of course I will. I would never leave you." Maura said tenderly and let Jane drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry this one is so short, but I will make it up to you with the next one hopefully!

Jane was hooked into Maura as they walked from the car, parking in front of their home.

"I can't wait for the physical therapy again," Jane said sarcastically.

"Jane, you know it's necessary. Even more so, considering how active person you are. The bullet hit your right lung, so you will have problems with breathing while doing any even slightly strenuous moves."  
"Will you go there with me again?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Only if you want me to." Maura smiled and looked to the ground.

"Really, Maura? Of course I want you there!"

"Then agreed." Maura gave Jane one of her sweetest smiles.

When they got to the front door, Maura opened them for Jane, who stepped in.

She also stopped right away, because she saw a big sign "WELCOME HOME" hanging across the living room and bunch of her favourite people sat around the room.

"Hey guys! This really wasn't necessary…" Jane said with a wide smile.

Angela rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"Ma! Ma, don't squeeze!" Jane warned her, but hugged her back.

Maura watched with a smile on her lips as Jane went from person to person, letting herself be hugged, squeezed, patted on shoulder or kissed on the cheek.

After she greeted everyone in the room, Jane excused herself and went to the bedroom to look at Dylan.

Jane walked to the crib, bent over and caressed the sweet face of her daughter. "I love you so much, my pretty little girl." she whispered and then went back to the living room to enjoy some time with her loved ones.

* * *

She found herself laying in bed at 11pm already. Maura came out of the shower and crawled into the bed to Jane.

"I missed you, terribly."

"It was only six days, Maura…" Jane said, but her heart melted.

"Five mornings of waking up without you by my side. It felt unnatural." Maura whispered and shuffled closer to Jane, who took her into her arms and inhaled the scent of Maura's shampoo.

"I won't leave you again, I promise."

"Mmmkay," Maura hummed, already drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight Maur'" Jane said and kissed Maura's forehead.

"Goodnight Jane."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was peaceful. With Jane back, it felt like home again.

Dylan was playing with toys on the carpet and the two women sat comfortably at the couch.

Maura shifted nervously after a while of silence.

"Jane?" Maura asked, gathering her courage.  
"Mmhmm?" Jane lifted her eyes from her daughter and met Maura's gaze.

"I'm so happy you're home again."  
"Yeah, me too." Jane smiled.

"Those few days I saw you so pale and looking so fragile… Jane, I was so afraid I would lose you. And that made me realize all the things I should have told you and that I should never ever let a chance pass. If I lost you, I couldn't go on, I knew I wouldn't be able to be truly happy without you by my side… I love you, Jane. I love you with all of my being and even if you don't feel the same, you have to know you're loved. I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost you without telling you that." Maura said, the tone of her voice changing from sadness to tenderness and finishing with insecurity.

Jane felt tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Maura."

"You do?"  
"I do, very much. And I thank god that I was given another chance to tell you that."

Maura closed the distance and pressed her lips softly to Jane's.

"Does this mean we will give us a chance?" Maura asked, her voice full of hope.

"I would love that, yeah." Jane gave her one ravishing smile and kissed her again.

Maura intertwined their fingers and cuddled closed to Jane, together watching Dylan.

Jane smirked, "What do you think? Will we make her say 'Ma' today?"

They decided to spend the afternoon in a zoo.

Maura was pushing the stroller in front of her, Jane carrying Dylan on her shoulders.

"Awwwww, look at that cute baby hare, Dylan!" Jane took her daughter closer to the fence. Dylan clapped her hands and laughed. Then she reached forward with her little hand and confusion spilled all over her face as she hit the glass. Jane chuckled.

"Actually, the right name is leveret, which is a very young hare, usually less than one year old… Did you know that all rabbits live underground in burrows or warrens, while hares live in simple nests above the ground? Hares are also generally larger than rabbits, with longer ears, and have black markings on their fur. Rabbits also have four less chromosomes-"

"Maura-. Maura-!" Jane tried to stop her. "Maur', what is it? Why are you doing your science mumbo jumbo?"  
"I'm sorry, Jane…" Maura blushed and avoided Jane's gaze.

"Why are you nervous? C'mon, let it go and let's enjoy ourselves, 'kay?" Jane offered with a smile and a rub of Maura's shoulder.

Maura smiled back. "Okay."

An hour later they found themselves sitting in a Zoo Café.

"So, enjoying our little trip?" Jane asked Maura with a grin.

"Actually yes, I've been in a zoo only once before and it's refreshing to relive that experience."

"What? Only once?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Well, my parents have never been a type to go to zoos, they were… very busy." Maura dropped her gaze to Dylan sitting in her lap.

"Geez. Well, more of our dates will be in zoo from now." Jane grinned and found Maura's hand under the table.

"Is this a date?" Maura asked uncertainly.

"Well, I'm sorry madam, but you got involved with a mother of a child, so you have to cope with the said child coming to some dates." Jane said jokingly, which finally earned a laugh of the beautiful woman sitting in front of her.

"Okay, let's go! We have many more animals in front of us – and we have to see them all since you've been stolen the opportunity, Maur'!" Jane smirked and tugged at Maura's hand to get her going.

"Oh she is so cute!" Jane exclaimed at red panda's cage.

"Where do you see her? I can't find her! " Maura asked, trying to find the animal.

"There." Jane stepped close to Maura and leaned into her body, so she was pressed to Maura's back. She pointed her finger in a direction towards the red panda. "See?"

Maura enjoyed the moment and smiled, totally unfocused about finding the animal.

"Maur, do you see her? Maura?" Jane leaned back to look at her. She noticed the look on Maura's face. "Were you even trying?" She laughed.

"Uhm… Partially." Maura grinned at Jane and then turned back to find the animal. "Oh I see her now! She really is cute!"

Jane watched her with a smile on her face and Dylan still on her shoulders.

This was happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got home from the zoo, Maura walked to the kitchen.

"What about I make some meal while you go bath Dylan?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Good one, Jamie Oliver!" Jane grinned at Maura and ran with Dylan in her arms to the bathroom.

Maura just shook her head and started cooking.

"Jane! The meal is ready!"

"We're on our way!" Jane shouted as she bursted into the kitchen with Dylan squealing and laughing in her arms. "Mmmmm, it smells good, what do we got?" She asked as she put her daughter into a high chair.

"Rice noodles with chicken and vegetables," Maura smirked as she curiously watched the expression in Jane's face.

"Uhm… Yay?" Jane's eyebrows shot up in question.

"It's delicious and Dylan can have it too."

"Okay. Lemme help you."

"Oh. Would you be so kind and prepare the table?"

"Your wish is my duty, chef." Jane grinned and placed a kiss on Maura's cheek.

When they seated at the table, Jane watched Maura helping Dylan with the food. She tried to feed her, but Dylan was as stubborn as her mother and wanted to eat by herself, no feeding, so she was pushing the spoon in Maura's hand away. Maura gave up with a frustrated sigh and turned to her plate. Jane gently squeezed Maura's thigh under the table and smiled at her.

"Come on, she's Rizzoli, hot blood." Jane grinned and made Maura chuckle.

"True."

"I will go put Dylan to sleep and then come back to you, okay?" Jane asked as she scooped her child in her arms after helping Maura clean the kitchen.

"And I'll take a shower" Maura responded and pointed her finger towards the bathroom.

"'Kay" Jane grinned. "Wave goodnight, Dylan!"

Dylan waved her little hand at Maura with a cute yawn.

Maura quickly paced to Jane, caressed Dylan's dark curls and put a light kiss on her forehead like she had been doing since the first day Jane brought her home. "Goodnight sweetheart."

When Maura got out of the bathroom in her silk nightgown, Jane was comfortably spread on the couch switching channels to find something intelligent.

"What are we going to watch?" Maura asked with a smile as she sat down next to Jane, who jerked.

"Oh my god, you startled me! Why are you tiptoeing around?" Jane asked with a relieved laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Maura answered with a smirk.

Jane turned the TV off.

"Uhm… I think we need to talk… about today."

Maura stiffened.

"No, no, don't worry, Maur', please. I just have to ask… Why were you so nervous today? I mean in the zoo. It was just me and Dylan, so why were you behaving so… uncertain?" Jane asked gently, placing her hand on top of Maura's.

"Because I am uncertain, Jane. I don't know where we stand, I don't know what I can and can't do, I don't know where the boundaries of our relationship are, yet. I don't know if we're like strangers and that was our first date or if dating a friend requires another continuation, I don't know how to behave." Maura answered sadly, her eyes locked on their intertwined fingers.

"Honey, just be yourself. Do whatever you feel like doing, because damn, we've been 'dating' for years! All the meals together, nights at each other's place, camping, trips and everything. Or at least the last 13 months I live here, that's so domestic like a relationship – we just haven't moved to the kissing yet – well until yesterday. So do whatever you want. Kiss me whenever you feel like it, hold my hand,… hell, you can touch my butt, because I will do just that to you." Jane finished on funnier note, because she just needed to hear that cute laugh of Maura.

And right after that Maura pressed her lips to Jane's and leaned full on Jane's body, hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

They parted after a while and both tried to catch their breaths.

"Like that?" Maura grinned.

"Yes, that was… Yes." Jane shook her head. "You're incredible."

"I take that as a compliment." Maura smirked and placed a kiss on the top of Jane's nose.

"It was!" Jane said vigorously and pulled Maura close next to her. "What are you planning for tonight?"

"How about watching a movie?" Maura asked as she snuggled into Jane.

Jane replied with a kiss on top of Maura's head. "Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had already been peeking into the living room when the pair woke up.

Maura's face was buried in the crook of Jane's neck, her arms wrapped tightly around Jane's waist.

Jane had woken up earlier, so she was writing messages on Maura's back to pass the time.

She felt Maura's deep sigh against her neck and suppressed a chuckle, because it tickled.

Maura noticed that Jane's awake too, so she made her way to Jane's lips with light kisses starting at her love's collar bone. Jane was squirming under her.

"Don't. Do. That. In. The. Morning. Please." Jane's voice was even deeper than usual.

"Why not? Goodmorning by the way." Maura's tone was purely playful.

"Goodmorning," Jane replied and kissed Maura on the lips. "Why? I don't feel any caffeine in my circulation."

"You seriously should try to reduce your intake of coffee, Jane."

Jane growled in desperation, which drew a sweet chuckle out of Maura's lips.

"FINE. I'm going to take care of Dylan, you make the coffee?" Maura asked as she sat up.

"Mm hmm."

"No instant!" Maura warned her playfully.

"Of course, Milady." Jane replied, still lying spread on the couch.

"Get. up!" Maura said and pulled Jane by the hand up from the couch.

"If it was anybody else, I would tackle them down. You're so lucky that I love you." Jane said quietly with a smirk.

Maura turned over on her way out of the room and with a smile she replied "Yes, lucky me."

* * *

"What time will Angela come?" Maura asked as she walked to the kitchen with Dylan on her hip.

"Wha-?"

"Jane, it's Monday, you have your first physical therapy in one hour and 17 minutes and your mother is coming to take care of Dylan. Have you had the coffee?" Maura smirked.

"No I did not, I was waiting for YOU." Jane playfully bumped Maura's shoulder. "Awww, look at you, princess, what a nice dress you're wearing!" Jane caressed Dylan's cheek and put a kiss there. Maura handed the baby to Jane and went to prepare a breakfast.

"At 9 by the way." Jane said in Maura's direction.

"What?"  
"Ma's coming at nine. Focus, Maura!" Jane teased her. Maura rolled her eyes, trying to look annoyed, but her bright smile betrayed her.

Jane started playing with Dylan. She held her in her outstretched arms, "flying" with her around the living room. Dylan was squealing and laughing and when Jane stopped for a while, she started pouting.

"If I didn't know I was the one who carried her for nine months, I would say she's YOUR daughter!" Jane shouted to Maura. "Did you teach her how to pout like that?"

"I certainly did not." Maura said with laughter.

Jane had kissed Dylan on the nose, and her daughter wrinkled it and pushed Jane away with her little hand.

"No, she's definitely Rizzoli." Jane chuckled.

"Okay, Rizzoli girls, could you come to the table for breakfast?" Maura asked as she was setting everything on the table.

"We're on our way!" Jane exclaimed and let Dylan "fly" to the table, which ended up in more happy squeals.

* * *

"Go prepare yourself and I'll take care of Dylan?" Maura offered to Jane, who gratefully accepted and left upstairs.

Maura took Dylan out of her highchair and went to sit with her on the colourful child rug in the corner of the living room. She reached for a box and took out blocks with letters on them.

"What about we build a tower, ladybug?" Maura started putting blocks on each other. When she had made a satisfying tower out of 9 blocks, Dylan reached out and started laughing as she tower fell. Maura laughed too and started building a new one. Dylan started helping her with handing her the blocks and in the end she even put them in the place by herself.

"Okay, Dylan, stay here for a minute and play, I'll get you a sippy cup." Maura stood up and headed to the kitchen to prepare watered apple juice for Dylan. She suddenly heard rustling, so she turned to the source – Dylan crawling on all fours towards her.

"Aww, Dylan, I told you to stay there!" Maura said with a smile. "I'll be ready in a moment."

Dylan crawled to Maura, said down with a "huff" and wrapped her tiny arms around Maura's calves. Then she tried to stand up, still holding on Maura's legs.

"Ouch! You pinched me Dylan!" Maura laughed and Dylan focused her big chocolate brown eyes on her.

"Oh ladybug, you look so much like your Ma." Maura smiled dreamily and handed her the sippy cup. "Do you want juice?"

Dylan reached for the cup with both hands and started falling backwards. But Maura caught her before the scared look in Dylan's eyes could turn into tears.

"Careful baby girl!" Maura said as she sat Dylan on her hip again and gave her the sippy cup. Dylan grasped it into both hands and started drinking. Maura kissed her head and let out a happy sigh.

Jane appeared in the doorway, her uneasy look immediately replaced by pure love. She leaned against the wall and watched her girls silently.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane appeared in the doorway, her uneasy look immediately replaced by pure love. She leaned against the wall and watched her girls silently.

"HELLO GIRLS! " Angela shouted in greeting as she made her way through the front door.

Maura turned with Dylan and saw Jane leaning against the doorframe, rolling her eyes, but grinning.

"Hello Angela! Dylan, say hi to Grandma!" Maura smiled into Dylan's cheek as she gave a little kiss there.

Dylan made few incoherent sounds and squealed as she stretched her arms towards Grandma.

"And there is my granddaughter! Hi sweetheart!" Angela waved with a big smile at Dylan, but didn't go to her yet. She stopped next to Jane and pulled her in a swift hug.

"How are you feeling, honey?" She whispered to Jane's ear.

"I'm good, Ma. Really." Jane quickly and unconsciously glanced at Maura and smiled. "Really good."

"Okay," Angela nodded with a slight smile, patted Jane's shoulder and stepped out towards Maura.

"Hi pretty little girl! You're getting more gorgeous every time I see you!" she said excitedly as she took Dylan out of Maura's arms.

Maura smiled widely and tilted her head as she watched Angela interacting with Dylan. Then she tore her eyes off them and met Jane's loving gaze on her. There was something so deep in Jane's eyes - so much love that Maura had never before seen anyone looking at her like that. She was indeed very lucky.

"Okay girls, are you really going to be okay? Can I do anything else?" Angela asked.

"No need, thank you very much Angela. You're already doing so much." Maura said, handing a big bag to Angela.

"There's everything you might need. Diapers and wipes, sippy cup, her favourite juice, the plush toy she sleeps with,-" Jane started listing everything in her worried tone.

"Jane, she will be fine," Maura walked to her and put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "It's not the first time she takes care of her." She added reassuringly.

"And I raised three wildest kids in the block, don't you forget." Angela said teasingly and chuckled.

"No, don't start." Jane lifted her hands to stop her and show she's giving up.

"Actually, I would like to hear one quick story before you leave," Maura turned to Angela.

"Well one time, Frankie spied Jane on her date and she tied him to A TREE, broke his favourite car toy and threw it into the trash."

"He deserved it!" Jane exclaimed, throwing arms in the air.

"Weren't you all too eager to tie your brothers somewhere? I still remember about you duct-taping Tommy to a chair." Maura laughed and Jane just couldn't stay mad.

"Okay, that was one story, thanks Ma, have a nice time with Dylan-" Jane said jokingly, pushing Angela out of the room to the front door.

"Okay, OKAY, BYE. Enjoy the exercising, Janie. Don't push yourself too hard though."  
"Maaaaa…" Jane sounded annoyed.

"Okay, bye! Bye Maura!" Angela popped her head into the room to say goodbye to Maura and waved with Dylan's hand.

"Bye, pumpkin." Jane kissed Dylan's forehead and walked them to the door. "Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome. Bye." Angela smiled for the last time and left.

Jane let out a big theatrical sigh. Maura chuckled and made her way to Jane. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Jane's lips.  
"Come on, she just really cares about you and Dylan. She loves you so much."

"Yeah, but getting her outta door is getting more and more difficult." Jane said and kissed Maura on the forehead.

"As much as I would love to stay with you like this, we have to go, Jane."

"Umhmm, not yet…" Jane pleaded and buried her nose into Maura's honey curls.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Maura pulled away, "You wouldn't let go of me if we stayed like this, would you?"

"Probably not." Jane grinned.

"Come on, let's go." Maura smiled and left to get her purse and car keys.


	8. Chapter 8

"What would you say to lunch?" Maura asked, her arm wrapped around Jane's body, as they walked out from the Physical Therapy.

"Good idea…. Where?" Jane said with still a little pained expression.

"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself while exercising?"  
"Yeah, don't worry, Maur'." Jane smiled. "This won't happen anymore after two or three sittings."

Maura nodded and rubbed Jane's arm. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Dirty Robber, as always?" Jane suggested, shrugging.

"Agreed." Maura smiled and intertwined her arm with Jane's by the elbow.

They walked into Dirty Robber, still holding onto each other. They sat into one booth, facing each other.

"I think I deserve hamburger and fries." Jane said casually and looked at Maura with raised eyebrow.

Maura chuckled. "Of course you do."

"You're gonna have kale?"

"Yes, I'll have a salad, as usual."  
"And will you – as usual – eat my fries? Should I order bigger ones?" Jane teased, smirking.  
"I would call that possible outcome of circumstances." Maura tilted her head lightly and smiled.

Jane rolled her eyes and made an order for both of them, when the waiter came.

"Hello, we would like to have a non-alcoholicbeer, sparkling water, Caesar salad, hamburger and big fries."

The waiter nodded and left.

"You remember my order?" Maura was impressed.

"After million times of hearing you ordering, yes." Jane looked away.

Maura reached for Jane's hand across the table. When Jane didn't wince, Maura grasped her hand gently. Jane looked up to meet Maura's loving gaze.

"I have to go to work after we have lunch, hon-Jane." Maura said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't mind you calling me that." Jane smiled encouragingly, but then her expression dropped. "But I hate being at home. What will I do?"

"You can go to your mother and spend afternoon with her and Dylan? Or you can watch TV, read a book or magazines, just don't do anything exhausting or challenging-"  
"Which means anything that's fun, I get it." Jane rolled her eyes.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and shook her head. "Just please don't hurt yourself."

"Don't worry, Maur'" Jane smiled and squeezed Maura's hand back.

The waiter came with their orders, putting everything on the table, separating the girls' hands.

"Thank you," Maura said politely to the waiter as he was leaving.

"You know, you should eat kale too. It is very high in beta carotene, vitamin K, vitamin C, and rich in calcium." Maura tried as she put a first biteon her fork into her mouth.

"Another day" Jane mumbled through her mouth full of hamburger.

Maura reached for a fry in Jane's plate. Jane smirked and gave her one of her I-knew-it looks as Maura put it into her mouth.

They finished their meals, Maura "helped" Jane with the fries and ate more than half, which earned a bit of teasing from Jane.

Maura paid for them both, even though Jane disagreed, and they walked outside of the Dirty Robber.

"I have to go, Jane," Maura said after she checked her watch.

"Yeah, I know," Jane said and reached for Maura – her one arm was wrapped around Maura's waist, the second one held Maura's face and brought her close for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than either of them expected, so when they parted, breathless, a small chuckle escaped both of them.

"Wow." Jane grinned.

"Indeed, wow." Maura laughed. She leaned in for a small peck on Jane's lips. "I really have to go, honey. See you in the evening."

"Yeah, see ya. Bye." Jane smiled and watched Maura walking away.

* * *

Maura parked in front of her house. Their house. There was no light, so she assumed Jane's with Dylan at Angela's as the two evenings that week. Maura came home around eight since Monday, and that Wednesday was not an exception.

She walked into the house and immediately stopped in her tracks. There were few candles lit up, a nest of blankets prepared on the couch, two glasses and two mugs on the coffee table.

"Jane?" Maura searched for Jane with her eyes.

Jane came out of the kitchen, smiling at Maura and pulled a bouquet from behind her back.

"Jane? What is this about?" Maura asked, confused but smiling. It was so cute when Jane tried to be romantic.

"Ma is keeping Dylan overnight, so we can spend some time together. I wanted to take you out to some bigger fancy date, but you came so late and you have to work tomorrow too…" Jane apologized.

"Thank you honey," Maura said and pressed herself into Jane, kissing her passionately. "I love you," she whispered into Jane's lips.

"I love you too, Snuggles." Jane smirked.

"Wait – Snuggles?" Maura pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"You're the snuggliest person I know-" Jane grinned at Maura in her arms.  
"That's not even a word, Jane-"  
"It is now." Jane silenced Maura with a kiss.

Then Jane walked back to the kitchen for a tea pot, wine, beer and some snacks and brought everything to the living room. Maura followed her with a warm smile on her lips. They snuggled up on the couch and covered themselves with blanket. Each of them poured herself something to drink and they sat like there talking about their days and occasionally kissing until the midnight came.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday was even worse. Maura came home when it was already few minutes past nine. She pulled into her driveway, but a dark blue pickup truck in front of her house didn't go unnoticed.

Maura came into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Maura?" Jane called.

"Yes Jane?" Maura called back and walked in the direction of where she heard Jane from.

Jane burst into the hallway with Maura's jacket in her hand.

"Jane? What's going on? Why are you carrying my jacket?" Maura asked, confusion showing in the way her eyebrows moved.

"It's a surprise, babe, let's go." Jane smiled widely at Maura, took her by the hand and pulled her outside. She locked the house and aimed to the pickup truck.

"What? Is that yours?" Maura asked pointing towards the car.

"Not exactly. I borrowed it." Jane smirked, loving Maura's confusion and questioning gaze.

She unlocked the car and opened the door for Maura, who gracefully climbed in and sat in the surprisingly comfortable seat.

Jane jumped in as well, started the engine and turned to Maura with a smile. "Are you ready?"

Maura looked desperate "I don't know what for, Jane."

"Just wait…" Jane grinned and drove into the night.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Maura asked Jane in pleading tone.

"It wouldn't be a surprise, Maur!" Jane refused to tell her anything.

"How was your day in the work?" She asked Maura instead.

"It was long, dreadful and we didn't even break any case, even though I did two autopsies." Maura shook her head slightly. "How was your day?" she asked before Jane could ask further about the cases and try to ruin their whatever-that-was with solving murders.

"Good." Jane smiled. "I went shopping with Dylan and then we visited Tommy and TJ – I should tell you they both say hi. Oh and Dylan is walking on her own with only one hand to hold onto me!" Jane said excitedly, but Maura's expression turned into a sad smile. She hated missing all these little moments with Jane and Dylan. Even though she loved her work, it was not her priority anymore.

Jane noticed. She could read Maura's expressions easily. She reached with her hand and put it at Maura's thigh.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Jane asked worriedly.

"I just…" Maura took a deep breath. "I miss you both too much, when I'm at work. And I miss these things like Dylan walking with only one hand to support her. What if I miss her first words too? I know she's not my daughter, but I love her so much and I hate when I miss anything."

"Okay, Maura, listen to me. You're an incredible person and you're doing great job, where you are needed. And I promise you that you will be there when she starts talking, okay?" Jane intertwined her fingers with Maura's and looked at her.  
Maura looked into her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane smiled a little and focused back on the road.

"Where is Dylan now?" Maura asked suddenly.

"Ma took her overnight again. She enjoys taking care of her so much. I think she hopes for a girly girl in her life, after I turned out to be… rather not-girly."

Maura chuckled at that and squeezed Jane's hand. "You're perfect the way you are."  
"You too, Maur." Jane smiled at her.

They suddenly stopped and pulled up on a field path.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked, after she looked out of the window and back at Jane.

"Nothing is _wrong,_" Jane comforted her. She turned on the radio and raised the volume. With a smile she got out of the truck, walked over and opened the door for Maura, holding her hand gently to help her climb out. Maura dedicated her a ravishing smile and stood in front of Jane.

"What is going on then? Will you finally tell me?"

Jane didn't answer. She listened to the radio and a slow song started playing. She loved that song, even though she would never admit it.

She reached for Maura's hand again. "Can I have this dance?"

It was clearly visible that Maura was surprised by this question, but her confusion was replaced by the warm look as she accepted and slipped her hand into Jane's.

Jane pulled her close. They were swaying to the music, neither of them talking, but it felt right. Their bodies fit perfectly. Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane's hand dropped to the middle of her back.

Maura lifted her head and smiled at Jane when the song ended, but didn't pull away.

So they danced to another song.

Jane was simply amazed by Maura's beauty. She was so gorgeous, the soft moonlight casting flashes into her hair. She was smiling down at her, enjoying the feeling of having her in her arms.

"Do you want to take a break? Dancing in heels on a field path is challenging." Jane suggested when the song ended. "Not that I know, I just guess." She added with a smirk.

That drew a chuckle out of Maura's mouth, which turned into a smile, that stayed on her lips and then she nodded. "That's actually true."

"Okay, come here." Jane led her by the hand to the back bed of the truck.

"Take off the shoes and climb up," Jane said, supporting Maura with her hand and helping her get in. She took off her shoes and jumped next to Maura.

"Awww, Jane, this is beautiful." Maura whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

The bed has a mattress on the floor and there were pillows and blankets everywhere. And a picnic basket in the corner.

Jane smiled a bit cockily and lied on the mattress. Maura hesitated just for a moment before she laid back, unnecessarily close to Jane, who wrapped one arm around her.

"This is the best date I've ever been at." Maura said sincerely and placed a kiss on Jane's collar bone.

"Better than all those fancy, artsy-fartsy dates?" Jane teased.

"It actually is, yes." Maura said and there was deep innocence in her voice that made Jane want to squeeze Maura as tight to her chest as possible.

Maura leaned closer and pointed up with her arm. "There's Ursa Major. And there Ursa Minor. Otherwise known as The Great Bear and The Little Bear."

"And there is Cassiopeia." Jane looked at Maura and pointed to the direction of said constellation.

"Oh. Do you know lots of them? I don't want to lecture you." Maura asked Jane with a hint of insecurity. She turned her head to Jane's and expected an answer.

"No, those were actually the only three I remember they taught us in the summer camp." Jane admitted.

"Was that the one camp where you were NOT chosen as the sweetest camper?" Maura teased.

"Yes that was- why do you remember this thing? Can't you just forget it?" Jane played outraged, but a smile broke her image and Maura only giggled.

"Let's focus back on the stars. Continue, please." Jane's voice flown into a soft tone as she asked Maura to tell her about more constellations. Jane turned her head too and their faces were so close, hardly centimetres away. Kissing was very tempting in that moment, so they took the chance and pressed their lips together. After they broke the kiss, Maura turned her head to face the sky again. "Okay, there is…uhm… Dragon. There, the one with a long tail… Do you see it? Jane? Jane, you aren't even looking!" Maura let her pointing arm fall, after she noticed that Jane was staring at her and not the night sky. Jane grinned and apologized "Sorry, but you are the biggest star."

Maura dedicated her a look that said you-may-be-sweet-but-I-want-you-to-focus.

"And there's Lyre, this one is easy to find. And there's Scorpion," Maura continued, carefully watching Jane's reactions.

"Look! Falling star!" Jane exclaimed excitedly. "Make a wish!"

Maura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened her eyes with an exhale.

Jane made her wish with her eyes opened and still stuck at Maura's beautiful face. Jane had no idea what she had done well in her life to deserve love of this woman next to her, but she wished neither of them would screw it up. Because this could be the best thing in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Continuation of their "road trip" date. :)

„Are you hungry?" Jane asked suddenly.

"Mhmm…" Maura hummed and nodded.

Jane sat up and drew the basket between them. She opened it and took out toasts, sandwiches with fluff, some super-healthy biscuits she found in Maura's pantry, sliced vegetable in a plastic box and two bottles of beer.

Maura tried to suppress a chuckle and just smile, but didn't succeed.

"What?" Jane asked, hurt in her voice.

"It's perfect, honey." Maura placed a peck on Jane's lips and looked over all the food Jane unpacked.

Jane smiled and watched Maura's excitement over the fluff sandwiches. She helped Maura with opening the bottled beer and the clinked the bottles together.

"To?" Maura asked Jane and tilted her head.

"To us?" Jane suggested over the raised bottle.

"To us." Maura confirmed with a smile and took a sip of the bottle.

There was a long silence between them as they ate, just the music from the car loudly filling the air.

Maura smiled towards the source of the music, as a new song started playing.

"You like this song?" Jane asked, Maura's expression couldn't go unnoticed by her.

"Yes, I do. A lot."

Jane stood up, reached with both hands towards Maura to help her up. "Can I have this dance?" She asked for the second time that night. Maura accepted her help and let herself be gently pulled up. She wrapped her hands around Jane's neck, feeling Jane's arms wrapped around her waist. They were dancing barefoot, on the mattress next to the food, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The warm summer air, the moonlight, Jane's warm body pressed against Maura's – it all felt like making her drunk, but at the same time she felt completely sober.

The last tones of the song faded. Jane pressed her lips lightly to Maura's and immediately felt her responding. Maura pressed herself closer to Jane, as if she wanted for their bodies to melt together. She licked Jane's lower lip and granted an invitation for deepening the kiss. She put one of her hands on Jane's face, caressing her softly, but never stopping kissing her. When they both needed the air, their lips separated, but they stayed in embrace of each other.

"I love you, Jane." Maura whispered to Jane's neck.

"I love you too." Jane placed a kiss to Maura's hair.

Then Jane pulled away and lay down, tugging at Maura's hand. Maura lay next to Jane and intertwined their fingers together.

"Did you prepare all of this by yourself?" Maura asked suddenly. "I mean, it must have been heavy –"

"Frankie helped me, don't worry." Jane answered, her eyes glued to the star sky.

"Does he… Does he know about us?" Maura's voice had a savour of insecurity.

"I dunno. I didn't tell him." Jane shrugged.

"And your mother? What did you tell her everytime you wanted her to take care of Dylan so we could be alone?"

"Maur, baby, we always spent lots of time alone together. She probably just thinks we are tired." Jane comforted her. "Talking about Ma… She wants to make a family dinner next Sunday… Will you be okay with it?"  
"Of course Jane, your family can-"  
"OUR family, Maura. You're part of it." Jane interrupted and lifted herself on the elbow.

Maura smiled at Jane, squeezing her hand. "They can come over anytime they want."  
"No, say it."  
"Say what?"  
"Same thing just with 'our family'."

"Our family can come over anytime they want." Maura said with a wide smile and tears in her eyes.

"No no no, why those tears?" Jane asked as she fumbled with the basket to find paper handkerchiefs.

"Because… Because you've said many times that I belong to your family – you all said that, but you never… I never said that aloud."

Jane tilted her head and looked lovingly at Maura. It was like she needed to say that aloud to actually believe it and it was so sad that she couldn't trust those words without speaking them herself. She was alone for too long.

They lay on the mattress, hands connected, talking about everything, like they did when they were just friends.

"Do you want to tell them?" Jane asked out of nowhere.

"Tell who what?" Maura raised her eyebrows and looked at Jane expectantly.

"Our family about us. The next Sunday, when they come over for dinner." Jane explained.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Only if you agree."  
"It would be nice… Will they be okay with us?"  
"As I said, you're already a part of the family, so I don't see a problem."  
"Yes, but I mean… Does your mother know that you're not heterosexual?"  
"Do you know my Ma at all? She probably was sure about that before I knew!"

"What time is it even, honey?" Maura asked after an eternity of talking and staring at the sky or each other.

"Lemme take a look." Jane grinned and jumped barefoot down off the truck only to run to the front of the car and take a look at the clock on the dash. Then she climbed back next to Maura.

"3:35."

"Already?" Maura asked sadly.

"We don't have to go yet." Jane smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Maura chuckled and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck to pull her close. Then she kissed her fiercely and Jane's arms betrayed her, so fell on top of Maura's body.

"Sorry," she mumbled and tried to get up.

"No, stay." Maura whispered into the kiss and moved one arm around Jane's midsection. Jane held her hand on Maura's face, caressing her softly. Maura bit Jane's lower lip and drew a moan out of Jane and earned entrance to her mouth. Jane let Maura be the dominant one for a while, but then she took over and kissed Maura with the biggest passion she could manage. When they broke the kiss because of need of the air, they stayed that close, breathing heavily, each one savouring every little piece of the face of their love.

"Maybe we really should go." Jane whispered after a while and placed a kiss on Maura's nose as she rose up. Maura pouted a little bit but then agreed.

They climbed into the car and pulled onto the road.

Jane tried to focus on the road, but her eyes always found their way to Maura's, only to get lost in the shining hazel-green pools that expected him. Jane was mesmerized by the way Maura showed her teeth when she smiled widely. Or the way the moon was lighting up her delicate skin.

Maura pressed the button on the radio and changed the channel. She leaned against the backboard when she found a satisfying one.

She leaned forward nearly immediately, as she recognized the playing song. She started humming and quietly singing along, slightly moving her body into the rhythm. As the song continued, Maura was progressively losing her scruples and she ended up with her hands up, rocking her body and singing along loudly.

Jane had no idea where they were, where they had been or what road they were on. Most of her attention was on Maura. The way she was dancing – darkness and stars behind her window – was something incredibly romantic and at the same time sensual, hot. And her singing voice was something that made her lose control of everything. It made her feel so good, she didn't want the night to ever end, she just wanted to watch her and listen to her forever.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of family gathering came.

It was supposed to be dinner at five pm, so Angela was in the kitchen cooking since two pm. Maura's offered help was accepted, so they were in the kitchen meanwhile Jane was sitting on the couch with Dylan in her lap.

"Say Ma, Dylan. Ma. Ma. I am your Ma. Ma." Jane was desperately trying to get the one syllable out of her daughter's mouth.

"The studies say that child can say 'Mama' or 'Dada' around their 12th month of life, hon-Jane!" Maura called out of the kitchen, stopping herself from saying 'honey' at the last moment. She was already nervous enough, feeling like she was betraying Angela, who was throwing her speculative looks.

"She's eleven months and three weeks, Maura!" Jane shouted back grumpily.

"If she was like you, she would be shouting 'Ma!' for a month now." Angela smirked at the memory of her oldest child crawling around the house, repeating 'Ma. Ma. Ma.'.

"Come on, pumpkin, try it. Ma." Jane whispered to Dylan for the last time before she gave up and let Dylan just play with her Ma's hair.

"Maybe if you let her to get wide awake and didn't push her into talking few minutes after you took her out of the crib-" Maura started, but left the sentence unfinished when Jane sent her way a warning look.

"What's the time anyway?" Jane asked lazily, trying to rescue her hair from Dylan's mouth.

"Ten to five. They're here any minute." Angela said, laying down the table.

The doorbell rang.

"Janie, would you go there please? Maura and I are both busy."  
"Of course." Jane growled.

There was Frankie behind the door, immediately greeting his niece.  
"Hi Dylan! Wow, you got so big! Can you say Uncle Frankie already?" Frankie grinned and took Dylan into his arms, handing over a bottle of wine and a sixpack to Jane.

"Hello to you too, Frankie." Jane smirked .

"Oh, hi Jane, I haven't noticed you." She bumped into his shoulder and left to bring the drinks to the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand?" Jane asked Maura when Angela left to greet her son and play with her grandchild.

Maura was hyperventilating, her back turned away from the living room.

"Maura?" Jane walked over to her and looked her in the face. "Are you okay, baby?"

Maura shook her head and Jane took her in for a hug. "What is it?"

"I'm scared... What if they don't approve of us?" Maura mumbled into Jane's neck.

"That won't happen. I promise." Jane said, squeezed Maura's hand and smiled. "It will be okay."

Maura smiled back and calmed down. "Thank you."  
"Anytime."

Everyone was chattering at the dinner, just Jane remained silent. She looked at each person sitting at the table – her Ma, feeding Dylan, Frankie playfully arguing with Tommy, Lydia and little TJ and finally Maura sitting by her side. How will she say it? When will be the right opportunity? Will they accept it? Of course the will, they all love Maura. But... What if-...

"...right, Jane?" Tommy asked, waiting for his sister response.

"Uhm, what?" Jane asked, finally focusing.

"Are you okay Janie? You look like you're not here with us today." Angela asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ma. What were you asking Tommy?"

"I said that Frankie might be a cop but I would win a fight – whatcha think?" Tommy grinned and Frankie sent warning glare towards her.

"Yeah, you would definitely kick Frankie's-... butt." Jane stopped right before saying the curse word, because she realized TJ was there. And of course she didn't want her daughter's first word to be 'ass'. Maura would be so annoyed. Maura. The person caressing her thigh under the table right now. Jane took her hand in hers and squeezed a little, as to say 'I'm fine.' They always used this sign, even as friends, this was their secret talk – when they were somewhere, this helped as a question 'Are you okay? Do you want to go home?'. And it stayed with them for years.

They all finished the meals and were just complimenting Angela and Maura for doing such a great job.

Jane started panicking, so she searched for Maura's hand again, but this time she didn't let go. She was holding Maura's hand under the table and it was the only thing that made her calm.

Jane coughed lightly so catch everyone's attention. She felt Maura's eyes on her, but didn't know if the look was loving, scared, supportive, pitiful or mix of everything.

"I... Well... We... I and Maura would like to tell you..." Jane was trying to compose herself, but it wasn't easy, when there were six pairs of eyes on you, expecting something meaningful to come out of your mouth. She felt Maura's thumb rubbing calming circled on her hand, not letting go.

"We are dating." Jane finished quickly and looked at Maura, who was smiling at her proudly.

"YES!" Frankie exclaimed. "I just won twenty bucks!"

"Seriously?" Tommy asked them, smiling widely. Maura nodded with a smile. "That's great! Finally!"

"Congratulations!" Lydia called over the table.

Jane's and Maura's eyes landed on Angela, who hadn't said anything yet.

"You really took your time." Angela said and smiled widely. "But I'm so happy you figured it out finally!"

"Wait, Frankie, what do you mean you won twenty bucks?" Jane turned to her brother, questioning glare piercing him.

"In the new bet."  
"What bet?"  
"At BPD."  
"WHAT? Speak out."

"Come on, Janie, the whole BPD, except you two, knew you were in love with each other and we were just making bets about it! So, who said it and when? Maybe I won even more."  
"I told her after she woke up from the operation." Maura said calmly, Jane looking at her incredulously.

"I just won sixty bucks! Thank you girls!"

"Really?" Jane asked angrily. Maura tried to calm her down by squeezing her hand and rubbing her thigh with the other one.

"That doesn't matter, Jane, does it?" she whispered to Jane's ear.

"It's humiliating."

"There were worse things we had to go through." Maura reminded her and with that Jane sighed and nodded. "You're right."

Their family stayed over until ten. They would stay even longer if it wasn't for TJ, who was yawning every twenty seconds.

Jane let go of a hash sigh when she closed the door behind the last person.

Maura tilted her head and smiled.

Jane paced quickly to her and pressed their lips together. She was pushing Maura back until she was stopped against the kitchen counter. Maura was clutching Jane closer to herself, the love she felt for her was overwhelming her completely. After few minutes of making out hungrily, like teenagers, they pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just missed your lips." Jane grinned.

"Never be sorry." Maura chuckled and kissed Jane again.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I posted a wrong chapter! Special thanks to crldart for telling me!

Jane and Maura were happier than ever. Even though they missed each other terribly, they looked forward to spending the evenings together with Dylan and the nights only the two of them.

And one of the favourite parts of Maura's day came after the evenings spent with Jane and Dylan on the couch, playing together until Dylan was yawning and Jane said she's going to put her to sleep. Maura kissed Dylan's forehead and tenderly whispered goodnight and then let Jane carry Dylan to bed.

Maura waited for around two minutes and tiptoed to the half-closed bedroom door. And she listened.

She listened to the shuffling of the sheets that meant Jane was trying to find a comfortable sitting position on the bed with Dylan in her arms. Then there was the usual humming of the song's first tones and then Jane started singing. It was a song from Lion King 2, a movie they all watched together…

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

Maura listened to the sound of Jane kissing her daughter's head and raising up to put her to the crib. At that sound Maura always tiptoed back to the living room and waited for Jane to come back and spend the rest of the evening alone together.

This particular evening went the same way as usual. Then Jane came back and sat down next to Maura on the couch.

"I heard you." Jane said, smiling mischievously.

Maura looked panicked.

"It's okay, Maura," Jane reassured her and put her hand on Maura's knee.

"Why did you choose that song, Jane?" Maura asked after a moment of silence. "There are so many lullabies and you choose a song that's not even meant to be sung for children before they fall asleep."

"Because it's true – have you listened to the lyrics?"  
"Of course I have."

"When we watched it I realized it's a song that… it was like the song was written to be sung for Dylan. From us."

"From us?" Maura asked, confusion visible in her expression.

Jane smiled and quietly sang a bit from the song. "We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride. That's us, Maura."

Maura smiled as they looked deeply into each other's eyes for a long time.

"I dreamed that she will learn to sing the Kiara's part in the song, when she's older and we could sing together…" Jane whispered and smiled with her eyes casted down.

Maura took her hand into her own. "Can I listen the next time again?"  
"You can. And you can even come in, Mata Hari."

Maura tilted her head and raised her brows, impressed by Jane's knowledge of a Dutch spy – one of the most famous spies, but still.

"Thank you, Jane."

Jane just smiled and kissed her. There was nothing she wouldn't let Maura do._ Nothing._


	13. Chapter 13

Maura was looking forward to coming home every workday of a week. Every evening she came home to loving arms of Jane and sloppy kisses of Dylan.

This day was no exception.

She locked the door of her car and walked towards her house. Her high heels were clicking on the path as she was getting closer to the front door. The light inside was on, but Maura saw nobody through the windows. She opened the front door and walked in.

"Good evening girls!" She shouted into the house, Jane with Dylan immediately appearing behind the corner.

"Hi baby!" Jane flashed a smile as she put Dylan on the floor, motioning for Maura to spread her arms. Dylan made some incoherent noise, sounding a bit like 'hi', and made few steps in Maura's direction, waddling like a penguin. Maura let go of a chuckle and took Dylan into her arms as the little girl waddled close to her.

"You're walking like a big girl already, ladybug!" Maura exclaimed excitedly and kissed Dylan's cheek. "Did Ma teach you today?" Maura asked Dylan, but the question was obviously aimed to Jane, who was still standing at the same spot, watching them.

"Yeah, she's getting better and better." Jane nodded and finally walked to Maura, kissing her lips lightly.

"Uhm, Jane?"

"Yeah baby?"  
"What is this?" Maura wiped a brown splodge from Jane's cheek.

"Mm? Oh yeah, muffin dough."  
"You baked muffins?"

"Yeah." Jane grinned. "Wholegrain Blueberry ones for you, chocolate ones for me and Dylan."

"Could I love you more?" Maura asked with a smile and kissed Jane again. Dylan patted their faces with her tiny hands to get their attention focused on her again.

"Are you jealous, pumpkin?" Jane laughed and kissed her daughter's unruly curls.

"Did you have dinner?"

"Not yet, but I felt like ordering Chinese, whatcha think?"

"I'm all in." Maura winked and handed Dylan over. "Your order while I take a shower?"

They all ended up on a couch after finishing their meals. Maura felt Jane's mischievous gaze on her, so she turned her head to meet Jane's eyes.

Jane was smirking and tilted her head lightly.

"Come on, Jane, again?" Maura let go of a little laugh and shook her head. "Poor little girl!"  
Jane just grinned and repositioned Dylan on her lap, so they were facing each other.

"Say 'Ma', Dylan. 'Ma'. 'Ma'."

Maura just watched them with a big smile on her lips – Jane tried to make Dylan say 'Ma' for weeks and no success yet. Maura could repeat Jane's daily complaints like 'But you said babies can say Ma when they are around 1 year old and Dylan is nearly 1 year old, Maura…" or "There must be some trick how to make her talk…" or "I really need somebody to help me and no way in the hell I'm having this conversation with my Ma!".

"Yes, Dylan was indeed nearly 1 year old." "No, there probably aren't any tricks, Jane." "Just be patient, she will talk when she's ready."

This happened every evening after Jane spent half an hour with trying to make her daughter speak. Maura was hoping that Dylan starts talking soon, because Jane was starting to become insufferable – even more than usual.

Maura sat closer to her girls and watched Jane repeating 'Ma', while Dylan answered with babbling and playing with Jane's hair.

Jane let go of a frustrated sigh and looked pleadingly at Maura.

"Give her time, Jane."

"Ma?"

Both women's head quickly turned to Dylan.

"D-did you hear that too?" Jane asked quietly like afraid she would ruin the moment.

"Yes, I did." Maura whispered back.

"Dylan, say 'Ma'?"

"Ma. Ma. Ma." Dylan was repeating with a wide smile. Jane snuggled her close and kissed her head. Maura caressed Dylan's back with one hand and Jane's arm with the other one.

"I'm so proud of you, ladybug!" Maura exclaimed happily. Jane reached out with her arm and pulled Maura into a group hug.

They ended up practising the one little word with Dylan until nine, when it was Dylan's bed time.

Jane went to have a quick shower, while Maura changed Dylan into pyjamas.

When Jane finally emerged from the bathroom, Maura was laying in the bed, resting against the headboard, Dylan comfortably cuddling into her chest.

"Ready for lullaby, girls?" Jane smiled and sat next to them on the bed.

"Ready as always." Maura responded while putting Dylan into Jane's arms, then she cuddled to her girlfriend's side.

And Jane started singing. Her deep, hoarse voice filled the room, the familiar melody making Dylan close her eyes and even her breath. With the last words of the song, Dylan was already asleep. Jane rose from the bed, careful not to wake her baby up. She kissed her head and put her into the crib, covering the small curled body with a blanket.

Maura quietly walked next to Jane, wrapping her arm around Jane's waist and kissing her shoulder. Jane smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Maura's lips and then let herself be tugged by the hand out of the room.

"I'm so happy I was here to hear her first word." Maura said as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, me too." Jane responded, seeming lost in thoughts.

"Honey?"

No response.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura leaned closer to Jane and placed a hand on her thigh.

"Oh yeah, just thinking. How is she going to call you?"

"I thought we had agreed on Auntie Maura?" Maura asked, insecurity crackling in her voice.

"Yeah, but that was before us happened. I mean… I want to raise her with you, but not in the sense we had agreed before." Jane tried explaining, not meeting Maura's gaze yet.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to…" Jane finally looked into Maura's eyes, which filled her with the needed courage. "I want you to be her mother too."

Maura couldn't believe it. She didn't have words, not even some scientific facts to fill the silence with, she just sat there and stared wide-eyed at Jane, tearing up.

"Do you think it's too soon? Too big step?" Jane asked, hint of panic in her voice.

"No no no no no, it's not that, Jane. I would love to be her mother too. I just never thought about it-"

"Uhm, hives, Maura-"  
"Well, I thought about us having a child together, but the hope was so much bigger than actually believing it could happen…"

"So… Do you agree?"

"Only if you want that."  
"I really do, baby."

"Then I do too." Maura smiled and kissed Jane passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. But there's one issue…" There was seriousness in Jane's voice again and that scared Maura a bit.

"What issue?"  
"Are you going to be 'Mom', 'Mommy', 'Mama',…?" Jane counted on her fingers and then waved her hand in the air when she got out of ideas.

Maura laughed, relieved that the issue was just teasing. "I don't know, what do you suggest? I really like the sound of 'Mommy'."

"Okay Mommy, let's be the best parents our little girl can get." Jane smiled and kissed Maura again.

Their family was another step closer to being definitely official.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I really appreciate every little review, every message, every opinion and advice, every follow and favourite, THANK YOU ALL, I LOVE YOU! (you can still continue sending me requests and suggestions for this story :))

P.S.: Birthday story is here and yes, the main concept will be copied from the Million Little Lights (I'm telling you myself before somebody says it instead ;)), I changed just a bits, as you will see :) (I hope you don't mind that much that I borrow my own writing from somewhere else, considering I wasn't even going to write this happier fic in the beginning of all :D)

* * *

It had been nearly two months since Jane got shot. Everything was getting better and better.

Angela burst into Jane and Maura's bedroom.  
"Goodmorning! Where is the honouree? Oh hello, baby, happy birthday!" Angela was radiant. She took Dylan out of the crib and the little girl greeted her with a squeal and babbling.

A loud grunt came out of the king sized bed – Jane snuggled closer to Maura's chest and tried to not get up and strangle her own mother.

Maura opened her eyes, pushed her hair out of her face and checked up the time – it was just past 8am.

Angela turned towards Maura and Jane with Dylan in her arms. "Good morning girls! We need to start preparing everything, the guests will come around two!" Angela encouraged exclaimed with a smile. "Freshen up, I'll take care of Dylan and prepare a breakfast. " She said as she left.

"Do. Not. Move." Jane mumbled into Maura's chest and squeezed her with her arms.

Maura chuckled silently. "We should probably go down, or your mother will come for us again."

"Just throw something at her. Pillow or the lamp."

Maura laughed and Jane rose on her forearms, dedicating one long sleepy gaze to her. "Your chest. Shaking. I can't sleep when your chest shakes."

"Jane, honey, we have to get up. Dylan has birthday!" Maura encouraged Jane and then kissed her goodmorning.

"Rrrrrrright," Jane yawned and sat up. "Wait, where is she?!"

"Angela is taking care of her. And of breakfast. You really are not a morning person." Maura giggled and got out of the bed.

Jane growled into the pillow and after a few minutes she finally pushed herself out of the bed as well.

She walked like a zombie to the bathroom, stepped behind Maura, who was putting on mascara in front of the mirror, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Morning," Jane said and kissed the space between Maura's neck and shoulder.

"Good morning. Are you finally awake?" Maura smiled, looking at Jane in the mirror.

"Lemme take a shower and I will be." Jane smirked and let go of Maura to take a shower.

It took only around 15 minutes for both to get dressed, for Jane to take a shower and for Maura to fix her make-up and hair. They both walked down to the kitchen, side by side, to meet Angela and Dylan already sitting at the table.

"Finally! You took your time. Come on, let's eat! We have to start preparing everything early!" Angela ushered them to the table.

Jane and Maura exchanged a slightly pained looks, but when it came to celebrating parties, nothing and nobody could stop Angela and they both knew that from their own experiences.

So the morning was filled with baking cake and cookies, preparing snacks and drinks and cleaning the whole house.

It took them a long time, but they finished it on time.

The guests were coming early.

The first appeared Frankie. Maura opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Wow, you look stunning, Maura." Frankie smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Maura smiled appreciatively and smoothed her light blue dress. Then she walked with Frankie to the living room.

"Hey Ma, hey Jane," he waved towards them, put a box with a bow on a table and walked to Dylan. Jane was so happy to see how much he loved his little niece. _He will be a great father one day. _

Maura had to open the door in a minute again – another part of the Rizzoli clan came – Tommy, Lydia and TJ.

"Granny!" TJ shouted and immediately ran towards Angela, who was expecting him with her arms wide open.

"Hi, TJ! You are a big boy already!"

Maura smiled widely and looked at his cute outfit – jeans, T-shirt and a little bow tie. "And look at your pretty outfit!"

"He wanted the bow tie as soon as she saw it, and he said he 'needs to wear it today'." Lydia explained with a shrug and chuckled.

"It looks beautiful, TJ." Maura said and when he ran towards her to greet her, she hugged him and let him run towards Jane.

"Auntie!" Jane let him jump into her arms and hugged him tight. They have always loved each other ever since he was born. "Hey TJ! Love the bow tie!"

Tommy walked over to Frankie and started talking with him, Lydia playing with Dylan in Frankie's arms.

Maura was standing there, watching all of them. She thought about how much they had been her family, how much more she felt at home, loved, with them than her own distant family.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the bell.

Korsak and Nina were standing behind the door, each one holding a colourful box with a bow on it.

"Look who I ran into!" Korsak laughed and pointed towards Nina, who just smiled and shook her head lightly. "Hello Maura."  
"Hello Nina, hello Sgt Korsak," Maura welcomed them and let them in.

"Hey guys!" Jane welcomed them and put TJ down on the ground. "Good to see you again!" She smiled sincerely at them. _She seriously missed them. _

Angela was preparing last things, putting all kinds of goodies and beverages on the table.

"Tommy, would you please take pictures?" She asked her younger son as she passed him by.

"No prob, Ma." Tommy took the camera sitting on a table and started taking some pictures.

"Can I bring the cake?" Angela asked loudly and she got agreeing hum in answer.

Frankie walked to Jane, handing her Dylan. "Here you go, big mother."

Jane rolled her eyes at him and took her daughter into her embrace.

Angela carried a big beautiful cake to the dining table.

"It looks amazing, Angela, have you baked this?" Vince asked, admiring the chocolate-hazelnut cake with a candle in the middle.

"Thank you, Vince. Maura helped." She smiled in the direction of Maura, who was just quietly watching Jane whispering something to Dylan's ear.

"You're going to be one year old as soon as we blow the candle out, Dylan." Jane whispered and smiled.

"Shall we?" Angela smiled and lit up the candle.

Jane stepped closer and leaned to the cake.

Tommy prepared the camera. "Three, two, one – go!"

Jane blew the little flame out and everybody started clapping and shouting "Happy Birthday Dylan!".

Maura even walked over to Jane and kissed Dylan's forehead. "Happy birthday ladybug."

Everyone gave their gifts to Jane and Maura, who helped Dylan with opening them.

"Awww, look at these bath toys! Who gave her this?" Angela beamed, seeing the gift Jane just unwrapped.

Lydia smiled "I bought them for her. TJ always loved playing while taking a bath, so I thought it might be a good idea."

"Thank you, Lydia." Jane smiled as she watched Dylan playing with a little xylophone from Korsak, pushing a shape sorter from Tommy away. "Aww, these shoes look beautiful!" Maura exclaimed as she took the red hand knitted shoes out of a box.  
Angela smiled. "Do you like them? I knitted them myself in the evenings like I used to knit when I had babies…"

"Didn't I use to have pink ones?" Jane knitted her brows together and watched Angela with mocking expression.

"Yes you did!"

Jane laughed and unwrapped a fairy tale book with a title she had never heard of.

"It's personalised child story book. Dylan is the main character there." Maura explained when she saw everybody's confusion. All the women in the room 'awww'-ed at the same time and men smiled.

Then Jane unwrapped another book and sent a questioning look Maura's way.

"No, that's not from me." Maura said and leaned towards the book to check the name. Book of Disney fairy tales.

"Now I see that Disney stories are absolutely unoriginal gift, especially coming after your fairy tale book." Nina said with a half-smile.

"No, it's a nice gift, thank you, Nina." Maura stood up and hugged Nina.

"Thank you for all the gifts, guys." Jane said and caressed Dylan, who was trying to play with all the things at once.

"And the last gift?" Maura asked, pointing to the small box wrapped in red paper and a white bow on it.

"This one is from me, so I probably shouldn't be the one to open it." Jane said and pushed it in Maura's direction.

Maura smiled and took the box delicately in her fingers. She started carefully unwrapping the paper. Then she took out a round silver music box with a few red flowers on it. She opened it and read the words written inside.

_"For Dylan_

_With all of my love_

_Ma. "_

Maura lifted her eyes and met Jane's. Then she turned the key several times and let the music fill the room.

Dylanstopped playing and watched the box with her brown eyes wide. Everybody else was listening, but neither of them felt the same as Jane and Maura and maybe even Dylan.

It was a piano version of the song from Lion King 2. Their lullaby.

And the song was over. Jane would swear Dylan recognized the song. The little girl watched the music box and her mouth was open. Maura was touched. She was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"That was a nice melody." Vince broke the silence.

"Yeah," common agreement resonated through the room.

Dylan reached for the box and Jane put it into her hands, but she kept an eye on her. After a while, she took the music box and went to put it into their bedroom.

When she came back, all the guests were seated on the couch, drinking coffee and eating cake, chattering, and TJ was playing with Dylan on the ground.

"Thanks again," Jane said and sat down on the couch next to Maura, who put her hand on Jane's back and started rubbing soft circles.

_Jane has never felt so grateful for everything she had. _


	15. Chapter 15

This was the last day of Jane's physical therapy. Maura couldn't go there with her, so Jane went alone, while Angela was babysitting Dylan.

Maura looked at her watch. 11:20. She organised the files on her desk and rose from her red office chair. She took the flowers out of the vase on the coffee table and walked out to call Susie.

"Susie? I'm going to take two hours off-"  
"No problem Doctor Isles…" Susie responded immediately and after a slight pause added with a smirk "Say hi to Detective Rizzoli.".

Maura smiled and strode out of her office and BPD building to her car. She had to be fast to avoid being late and possibly missing Jane's leave.

Maura arrived just at the right time. She managed to get out of the car with the bouquet and made her way towards the entrance of building where Jane was just finishing her physical therapy.

Maura sat down at the bench next to the door and waited. She looked at the flowers in her hand. White gladioli. Gladiolus symbolizes strength and white colour symbolizes purity, innocence. It just seemed to fit the current situation.

Jane stepped out of the building, in her running pants and tank top, her hair in ponytail jumping from side to side. She didn't notice Maura and aimed in the opposite direction.

"Jane!"

Jane stopped and turned around, her eyebrows shooting up in question. Not that she wouldn't recognize that voice. "Maura?"

"Hey honey," Maura walked to Jane and gave her the flowers. Then she leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you baby," Jane smiled and kissed Maura once again. "But why the flowers?"

"It's a social habit to give someone flowers on an important event and this surely is-"

"No, I mean, I should be the one bringing you flowers. I am the guy in this relationship."

"You are not, Jane. You may be a little butch," Maura said and Jane smirked, "but you are not the man."

"Thanks, Maura... So, where are we going?" Jane said and offered her arm for Maura to intertwine.

"I'm taking you to a nice restaurant." Maura laughed when she saw Jane's gaze dropping to her clothes. "Well, after we get home and you change, of course."

Jane smirked and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

They sat into Maura's car, Jane's hand on Maura's thigh.

"So, Jane… How was the therapy?" "Wait, shouldn't you be at work?" they both asked at the same time.

"I took two hours off, then I have to go back." Maura explained and looked at Jane, waiting for her to speak.

"It was alright. I'm officially a healthy person again!" Jane snorted. "Is that what we're celebrating with a fancy lunch date you're taking me on?"  
"Yes-"  
"I feel outbutch-ed." Maura started laughing and Jane joined her after few moments of watching her. She will make those two hours worth it.

Maura tried to convince Jane to wear dress, because she just refused to let her feel like a man, but Jane's stubbornness won.

So now they were sitting at a fancy French restaurant. Maura just ordered for them both something Jane couldn't even pronounce and Jane decided to believe her with the choice of her meal.

Jane was smiling and watching Maura with the love gaze she had reserved only for her.

"What?" Maura chuckled when she noticed Jane.

"I love it when you speak French," Jane admitted.

"Merci," Maura responded with a slight tilt of her head.

"You would totally seduce a French woman," Jane added in a low, quieter voice and suggestively raised one of her eyebrows.

Maura just laughed and shook her head. "I have no intentions in doing such a thing. I like Italian."

"Even if I screw up and let you down?"

"I doubt there's anything that could tear us apart, Jane." Maura said and reached for Jane's hand to hold in her own.

"Right." Jane looked at their joined hands and leaned over the table to kiss Maura.

"Sooo…. How was-is your day at work?" Jane asked, not letting go of Maura's hand.

"We're still working on the case with the strangled girl I told you about three days ago."  
"Any progress?"  
"No, but Sergeant Korsak said he may have a witness, who could give out some new clues."  
Jane remained silent for a while.

"What do you think about me getting back to work? Just for two days a week at least, since I'm officially healthy person…"

Maura smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Like anything could stop you…"

Jane smirked and let go of a little laugh. "True."

"But Angela will be against it-"  
"Like always. Nothing new, Maur'!" Jane just rolled her eyes, "If it was up to her, I would never go back to work and just let her feed me cannoli and gnocchi until I couldn't get through the door."

Maura laughed at the remark and shook her head.

"I think they already miss you the-re." Maura squeaked the last syllable, because she suddenly felt Jane's foot on her instep, slowly caressing her and making its way across her ankle to her shin.

"Jane!" Maura said in muted, shocked voice, but didn't move her leg an inch.

"What?" Jane asked and smiled sweetly. "Relax, Maur'," she added as she moved her foot higher up Maura's leg.

"Jane. Jane." Maura said, still in the muted voice. "Stop teasing," her voice jumped up an octave when Jane got past the hem of her skirt to her inner thigh. She grasped Jane's foot in her hand and pushed it off her.

Jane tilted her head and smiled devilishly, Maura sending meaningful looks her way.

"What do you have on mind?" Maura whispered, not sure which scenario to choose.

"Nothing." Jane smirked and leaned her head on her hand, watching Maura.

Maura chuckled lightly and was about to say something, when the waitress brought them their meals.

"What is this even?" Jane looked with confused gaze at her plate.

"Blanquette de Veau. It's a ragout of white meat, usually veal, lamb or poultry, cooked in a white stock or water with aromatic flavourings."

"Sounds yummy." Jane said sarcastically and continued secretly watching Maura, mirroring her choose of cutlery.

" Bon appétit! " Maura replied with French, knowing Jane will like it.

Jane sucked her lower lip in for a second and then tried the meal, humming in admiration of how good the meal was.

Maura smirked and took a bite, letting escape a tiny moan of appreciation. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath, determined to stay calm.

Maura finished her food first, because she ordered only half portion. She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Jane stuffed herself with the remaining bits and quickly rose from the table as well. She left her blazer there and nodded at the waiter to let him now she's not running away.

Then she walked briskly towards the bathrooms. She opened the door and immediately noticed Maura in front of a washbasin with a big mirror above it. She looked around to map the situation - nobody was around to interrupt. She walked to Maura and hugged her from behind.

"Ahh, Jane, what are you doing? The waiter will think we ran away!"

"No, he knows we aren't…" Jane kissed Maura's neck and smiled into it. "You smell divinely."

"Thank you," Maura purred and let Jane turn her around. Then she pressed her lips to Jane's and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

The kiss was hot. Jane's arms were around Maura's waist and pulling her tighter. There was love and desire and neediness.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," Maura whispered and kissed Jane's nose.

"I love you too. To the moon and back." Jane smiled and sighed happily.

"So, 768.806 kilometre?" Maura smirked and immediately squeaked when she felt Jane pinching her hip.

"I love you to the end of the universe then, Doctor Smartypants."


	16. Chapter 16

Maura looked forward to coming home that evening. The lunch date with Jane was simply amazing and they couldn't part their lips to say goodbye. So when Maura got to the morgue, her phone beeped with a text message.

"When are you gonna be home tonight?"

Maura smirked and tapped the answer.

"I'm leaving at 6. Should I pick up some eat out?"

"Nope. Lemme take care of that (already outbutched anyway)."

Maura chuckled and hid the phone again with a shake of her head.

_She couldn't wait for the evening._

Jane was standing at the cooker, stirring pasta on a pan. Dylan was standing next to her, holding onto Jane's pants.

Suddenly Jane heard Maura's car arrive.

"Dylan, it's Mommy! Mommy's home!" She smiled at her daughter and pointed towards the door. Then she turned off the cooker and took Dylan's hand in hers to go welcome Mommy at the front door.

Maura opened the door, greeted with two wide Rizzoli smiles.  
"Hi there."

"Hi babe," Jane said and squatted next to Dylan, to "send her" in Maura's direction – she could already walk, but just a few steps until she fell on her butt.

Maura squatted as well and reached out with her arms, which Dylan waddled quickly into and Maura scooped her to her embrace.

"Hi ladybug," Maura greeted her tenderly and kissed Dylan's forehead.

"Dylan, say 'Mommy'. 'Mommy.'" Jane tried, after she kissed Maura's cheek and they all were walking towards the kitchen.

"She can already say it?" Maura looked at Jane, hardly faking happiness, while her eyes expressed sadness and regret of missing it.

"No, I just tried it, ya know me." Jane smirked and rubbed Maura's back. "You didn't miss anything."

Maura smiled gratefully and then she noticed the mess in the kitchen. "Ahh, what are we having for dinner?"

"Pasta. I hope you're hungry, so you don't notice how un-classy it is." Jane grinned and started serving the dinner.

"Stop underestimating yourself, you're a great cook, honey."

Jane and Maura ended up on the couch. They just put Dylan to bed, Jane sang the lullaby while having both of her girls in her arms, and after a goodnight kiss they left.

Maura folded her legs underneath herself and turned to a side. She reached with hand and played with one of Jane's stray curls. Jane tore her eyes off the television and focused them on Maura. _Oh God, how pretty was she? _Maura smiled softly as she felt Jane's palm on her jaw. Jane pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss that radiated love and passion, as if Jane tried to let Maura know she loved her more than anything.

Maura responded with kissing her just as passionately, climbing onto Jane's body, supporting herself on one hand. The other hand caressed Jane's cheek and then ran into Jane's hair, pulling her closer. Jane's arms were tightly wrapped around Maura's midsection, her fingers scratching and writing patterns on Maura's back. Maura moaned into the kiss and moved her knee between Jane's thighs. And that was the moment when Jane pulled away and tried to crawl from her position under Maura.

Maura was confused and pulled back, to let her girlfriend breathe and calm down. Jane rested her back against the couch, staring and her clasped hands and breathing loudly.

Maura slowly reached out with her hand and when Jane didn't flinch away, she took one of her hands in hers.

"What's the matter?" she whispered tenderly.

"It's just… I can't." Jane whispered evasively.

"Why? Is it something specific?" Maura asked carefully.

"There are more reasons Maura, I just can't do it, okay?" Jane still refused to look at Maura, her voice laced with ashamed tone.

"Please tell me, Jane. Maybe I can help?" Maura was determined to not give up so easily.

"Even if I knew how to do it the best way, there's still the problem with… after the labour…" Jane muttered and closed her eyes. She didn't know what she was defending herself from, but she did.

"It's a natural thing, Jane, both of those. You can't know beforehand what the other person will like in sexual intercourse. And naturally, vaginas change their shape after giving birth – you delivered another human being through there!" Maura couldn't believe Jane would be insecure over something like that. "Besides, I love you, all of you and I'm sure I will love you the same, if not more. You are very attractive, I bet all the parts of you are – the ones I had seen proved that you have a body of a goddess." Maura whispered, moving closer to Jane and finishing her last sentence with a kiss on Jane's neck.

"Did you just say you bet? That's guessing, Dr Isles." Jane teased, finally smiling again, her confidence back.

"No Dr Isles facade at home, unless we are in bed," Maura teased back, kissing Jane's neck once again. Jane's eyebrows shot up and a grin appeared on her lips. "Oh, really? That turns you on?"

"You will find out after you try one day." Maura tilted her head suggestively and then erased that provocative grin from Jane's lips with a kiss.

Jane wrapped her arms back around Maura and hummed contently to the kiss.

_Was it possible to love her more?_


End file.
